theppgzfandomcom-20200214-history
Blossom
'' '' Momoko Akatsutsumi is the self-proclaimed leader of The Powerpuff Girls Z. Her alter-ego is Hyper Blossom '''and main weapon is a shooting yo-yo. History First Encounter as Hyper Blossom Momoko was first seen eating candy on a park bench. As she was eating, she spotted a flash of white light about to hit a small child. Momoko quickly ran and protected the child. She then turned into an alter-ego, Hyper Blossom, making a costume change in the process. Once the transformation is completed, she says out of curiousity, "What just happened?" Battling Mojo After Mojo was hit by black Z rays, he began freeing the animals of the zoo. Momoko, in the meantime, was playing with her new yo-yo, impressing the young child she shielded. She becomes curious why she never knew about this talent, but sees people running away from the animals Mojo set free. Momoko started to worry when the animals starting attacking her snacks. One of them, a giant lizard, scares her the most and in her fright, she throws her yo-yo over to a tree branch, pulling herself to safety, once again being amazed at her new powers. Shw soon spotted Mojo coming in from the park entrance, wondering who or what he is. Following a certain smell from the zoo, Mojo finds one of Momoko's sweets in a lion's mouth and begins to eat it, only to be yelled at by Momoko, stating that he's eating it wrong. They took a "break" eating ice cream but, Momoko finally realized that Mojo was the bad guy after analyzing his physical appearance with him doing the same to her and she used her yo-yo to attack him. She eventually won and Mojo went on his way. Momoko's yoyo is controlled by her string, giving her full control of it movements and spin. She can also make emit pink energy blasts, has a multi-hit ability, and can catch objects. Her attacks are mainly based off sweets and never repeats the same attacks, having the most out of the PowerPuff Girls Z. Momoko has no main attack, but most are similar to the Shooting and Spinning Yoyo she used in the first episode. Like her American counterpart, she can throw her bow like a bomb at the enemy. Personality Just as she is in the original show, Momoko is the self-proclaimed leader of The Powerpuff Girls Z. Momoko is known to have a love for sugary foods and candies. But when she doesn't have sweets for a long amount of time, she gets very angry or cranky. Momoko has a strong dislikes for greens; most commonly vegtables. Momoko is very boy crazy and plans to get married in her future. She tries her best to keep New Townsville/Tokyo City from harm while leading the girls. She is often very clever and crafty when needed, who is the first to trick or defeat monsters/villans. Unlike her orignal counterpart, Momoko can be pretty quick to anger. However, this is when only she feels insulted. Gallery Adult blossom.png|My dream wedding Momoko-blossom-powerpuff-girls-z-1062009 450 338.jpg|"Here we go!" Ppgz tv0014.jpg|Hehehe! Ppgz tv0062.jpg|Hyper Blossom! Ppgz tv0030s.jpg|What's the big idea?! Ppgz tv00647.jpg|Such a sweet temptation Ppgz tv00momoko.jpg|so coollll! Ppgz tv001055.jpg|Boy crazy Blossom 1.jpg|Transform! 400447944 5 aYyP.jpg|Oh, Wow! Ppgz tv001008.jpg|Fashion show Ppgz tv00126.jpg|ehhh...? Ppgz topmain011 resize.jpg|Yes! Ppgz tv000279.jpg|school yard Ppgz tv0001d.jpg|What?! Ppgz tv001299.jpg|relaxing Ppgz tv00223.jpg|Fashion model Ppgz tv00795.jpg|My favorite straw's missing! Ppgz tv0067-1.jpg|Transformation Ppgz tv0020j.jpg|Octi Ppgz tv0058.jpg|Z-cakes Ppgz tv0032.jpg|Beach time! Ppgz tv0001-1.jpg|temper...BC...temper Ppgz tv0044f.jpg|Kyaaaaaa!!!!!!! Ppgz tv0072.jpg|Happy Ppgz tv00621.jpg|sour Ppgz tv0039-3.jpg|Yo-Yo Spinout! Ppgz tv00415.jpg|wink Ppgz tv00063.jpg|confrontion Ppgz tv0021uu.jpg|attacking Ppgz tv0084-3.jpg|i don't think i can eat another ramen in all of Japan... (Burp)....* Ppgz tv00633.jpg|Strawberry Yo-Yo! Ppgz tv00704.jpg|Mad Ppgz tv00375.jpg|here it comes... Ppgz tv0248.jpg|let's plaaayyyy ballllllll!!!!!!!! Ppgz tv0085.jpg|first two members Ppgz tv0151.jpg|Eh!! Ppgz tv00252.jpg|Yummy! Ppgz tv00319.jpg|Spin-Out Attack! Ppgz tv00650.jpg|try to dodge this! Ppgz tv001951.jpg|pose Ppgz tv007611.jpg|BC & Blossy Ppgz tv0022.jpg|Ehhhh? Ppgz tv0008momokomiyako.jpg|what's goning on? Ppgz tv0034.jpg|embarrassed Momoko-blossom-powerpuff-girls-z-1062009 450 338.jpg|stance Blossom21.jpg|we'll solve this problem '''after we have sleep! Adult blossom flying.png|dream Blossom Battle pose.png|Blossom Battle Pose Cheerleaders.jpg|Cheerleader Crying.jpg|Cyring Playing with Tongue.gif|playing Powerpuff Blossom.jpg|Hyper Blossom Powerpuff Nurses.png|Powerpuff Nurses Thumbs up.jpg|Thumbs up Blossom.png|Blossom Outfit 1 Little_Blossom_by_cc_kk.jpg|Kid Blossom Momoko_by_cc_kk.jpg|Momoko's Outfits Momoko_3_by_cc_kk.jpg|More Outfits ! Full gallery here. Trivia *Momoko is the only member of the Powerpuff Girls with long hair and decorations in it. *Unlike the original, Momoko has an obession with candy and other sugary sweets. *Momoko theme song is called Look by Halcali. Characters Females Main Characters Heroes Category:Blossom Category:Galleries White Z-Rays